1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable connector, a receptacle connector and a connector assembly thereof, and more particularly to a high-speed cable connector, a high-speed receptacle connector and a connector assembly thereof with improved paddle PCB as a tongue plate for impedance matching and cross-talk reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) has been widely used in electronic products due to its stable transmission speed and high performance. With the development of the USB port protocol, it will surely transit to USB 3.0 version after USB 1.0 version and USB 2.0 version. Comparing with the USB 2.0 port, the USB 3.0 port is provided with transmission speed ten times faster. Presently, it is a flat connector port developed by Intel which can support the USB 3.0 protocol. The flat connector port includes a board connector for mounting on a mother board and a cable connector for mating with the board connector. The cable connector includes multiple contacts and cables for electrically connecting the contacts. However, it is difficult for impedance matching among the board connector, the mother board and the cables according to the conventional connector ports, as a result that the high-frequency performance of the conventional connector ports is poor and signal distortion may so much as occur in transmission.
Hence, an improved cable connector, an improved receptacle connector and a connector assembly thereof with robust high-frequency performance for high speed signal transmission are desired.